


Merry Christmas, Fucker [traducción]

by jessevaldfond



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Navidad, Primera vez, Smut, Traducción, condones, intercambio regalos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Un  condón…? Frank preguntó y después cayó en la cuenta.</p><p>|Frerard|<br/>Traducción</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Fucker [traducción]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Merry Christmas, Fucker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850974) by [fvckmefrankie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckmefrankie/pseuds/fvckmefrankie). 



> Este es una traducción de fvckmefrankie y me ha dado el permiso de hacerlo, publicarlo aqui y en el foro Hotel Bella Muerte.

Gerard se sentó en el viejo sofá raído de su sala, metiendo pedacitos de su bastón de caramelo a su boca, solo holgazaneando. Se había despertado a las nueve de la mañana -durante las _vacaciones navideña_ s, oh _vamos_ \- y no pudo volver a dormir. Así que, se quedo viendo la repetición de Elf, Una Historia de Navidad, y Love Actually. Él deseaba poder verlas con alguien, pero había una terrible ventisca afuera, y su novio de un año (y dos meses) no podía venir aquí por el terrible clima, sobre todo si tenía que caminar; que tenía que hacerlo. Seguro, su casa estaba a menos de quince minutos, pero aun así. Gerard ya le había enviado un mensaje, diciéndole que no viniera a visitarlo. Iba a ser peligroso; hielo inundó las calles y aceras, y las ráfagas de viento iban con fuerza por el cielo turbio.

 

Simplemente no era el clima adecuado para caminar, para nadie. En especial no para Frank. 

 

La pareja también iban a hacer intercambio de regalos. Ellos acordaron que ambos obtendrían algo uno de otro, con tal de que no fuera demasiado caro. Conociendo a Frank, sin embargo, él definitivamente derrocharía el presupuesto para Gerard, no había duda de eso.

 

Gerard veía la televisión, sonriendo sólo levemente cuando un momento gracioso pasaba en cualquier película que estuviera reproduciendo. El árbol de navidad estaba centelleando y brillando orgulloso, los arreglos navideños colgaban torcidos en cada rama. Se fijó en su reloj, y eran solo las cuatro de la tarde. Suspiró, levantándose y estirándose. Su espalda tronó, y siseó en deleite por la sensación que le dio. Fue a la cocina, arrastrando sus pies por el suelo de madera. Tomo una taza, dejándola cerca de la cafetera, y puso la máquina a funcionar. Antes de que él pudiera pensar otra cosa, siquiera, hubo un golpe repentino en la puerta. Seis veces, y golpeando en un patrón.. 

 

Gerard se congeló en su lugar. Esos eran sus golpes, y solo los de él.

 

“Mierda,” murmuró, yendo a la puerta principal. La abrió, y ahí estaba Frank, tembloroso y sosteniendo una bolsa con motivos navideños de color oro. Él iba bien abrigado, pero la nieve había golpeado su cara roja. 

 

“Feliz navidad, hijo de puta” dijo, sus dientes castañeaban, por lo que se invitó él mismo a entrar. Gerard lo miró boquiabierto, y Frank solo sonrió, cerrando la puerta, y poniendo el regalo abajo. Él comenzó a quitarse su abrigo también. 

 

“Frank, yo te dije que no—” y después Frank lo beso. Gerard suspiro, y después Frank lo apartó. “¿No estás feliz de que yo este aqui, o algo? Huh?” preguntó en broma, quitándose su gorro color naranja neón y metiendola en la manga del abrigo.

 

“No, me alegra que tu estés aquí-por supuesto que sí- pero tú _caminaste_  en eso” exclamó Gerard, apuntando hacia afuera a fin de probar su punto. “Podrías haber sido llevado por el viento, o algo asi.”

 

Frank río por la nariz mientras colgaba su abrigo. Él tomó el regalo por las asas de la bolsa antes de voltearse hacia Gerard. “Callate y ven y abre tu regalo” él rodó sus ojos, trepandose  al sillón para sentarse. 

 

“Yo. Bueno.” dijo Gerard, siguiendo a Frank. No podía discutir más; Frank estaba ahí, y bueno, al menos estaba a salvo.

 

Frank le sonrió a Gerard cuando él se sentó, antes de erguir su nariz, olfateando en el aire. “¿Has hecho café?” preguntó, y Gerard sonrió también, asintiendo, Frank sonrió, inclinándose y besando a Gerard otra vez. “Te malditamente _amo_ , Gee,” él dijo entre dientes contra sus labios, y el estómago de Gerard dio un vuelco. 

 

Gerard se separó, y puso un dedo en los labios de Frank. “Te tengo algo también, tú sabes.” dijo.

 

Frank sonrió. “Espero que seas tú. Preferiblemente desnudo, con un moño en tu cabeza,” Gerard casi se ahoga al escuchar eso, su boca se abrió por una fracción de segundo. Él no esperaba exactamente que eso viniera de entre los labios de Frank.

 

“Tal vez voy a usar un traje de Santa en su lugar. Para conseguir entrar en el espíritu navideño. Tu puedes ser el Elfo: mi pequeño ayudante,” termino diciendo Gerard, y ese tipo de palabras no salieron con el sentimiento que quería darle. Se levantó y se dirigió al árbol para ocultar su sonrojo de la vista de Frank. Él todavía oyó a Frank riendose disimuladamente detrás de él cuando él se inclinó a recoger su regalo. “Será mejor que no estés viendo mi trasero,” advirtió, mientras su mano buscaba el regalo para Frank. Realmente no ayudaba que todos los regalos tuvieran el mismo maldito papel para envolver, _maldita sea_. 

 

“Lo estoy haciendo y como que me gusta. Pero voy a mirar hacia otro lado, si tú lo prefieres,” dijo Frank y Gerard solo rodó sus ojos. Frank fue tan caballeroso. Él finalmente cogió el regalo y se volvió hacia Frank. “Es todo tuyo, cariño.”

 

Frank mordió su labio haciéndole señas con su dedo  a Gerard para que se acercara. “Ven aquí, entonces.”

 

Gerard sonrió amplio, después corrió hacia él, sentándose en las piernas de Frank. Él dejó el regalo cerca del sofá, y luego tuvo un par de suaves labios en su cuello. 

 

Gerard dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras la tibia sensación viajaba por su cuello, llegando a su estómago, y después a su—

 

“Mierda,” sopló, colocando una mano en el cuello frágil de Frank., Oyó un pequeño pitido a lo lejos, y Frank simplemente se acercó más, chupando mas la piel. 

 

“ _Uh_ , Frankie, el café está listo, mmh,” trato Gerard, y Frank lamió en vertical su cuello antes de dejarlo ir “Te amo,” dijo.

 

Gerard se levantó, sintiendo sus piernas débiles. Se inclinó hacia adelante una o dos pulgadas y beso a Frank de forma gentil. “Yo también te amo, Frankie,” dijo, los labios persistieron en los otros antes de alejarlo e ir por sus cafés.

 

Tomo otra taza y virtio la negra sustancia en ambas, Agrego leche y azúcar para la de Frank y nada para el suyo, antes de llevarlos. “Frank, ¿podrias poner dos portavasos?”

 

Frank rodó sus ojos, pero hizo lo que le pidió de todos modos. Su novio era siempre un poco perfeccionista cuando se trataba de limpieza y mantener las cosas ordenadas y sin manchas. Gerard puso las dos tazas en cada portavasos antes de sentarse a un lado de Frank. Agarró el regalo de Frank y lo puso en su regazo. “Abrelo.”

 

Frank tomó el regalo de Gerard, metiendolo en las manos de Gerard, “Abrelo” se burló.

 

Gerard suspiro, pero rasgó el envoltorio de todas formas, cayendo con gracia al suelo. Él vio dentro de la bolsa; ahogando un grito inmediatamente. Él oyó la risa de Frank.

 

"De ninguna maldita _manera_ , tú jodidamente compraste esto para mi, oh Dios mío," dijo, su cuerpo completo desbordado de emoción. Frank sonrió tan amplio junto a él, con su rostro casi ansioso."Yo malditamente lo hice, Gerard," respondió.

 

Gerard saco una chaqueta de cuero; no solo una chaqueta de cuero, _no_. Esa chaqueta de cuero que quería hacia cerca de un _año_ , y ahí estaba, en sus propias manos. “Frank, oh dios mío!” él gritó, no siendo capaz de contenerse abrazo la chaqueta. 

 

Frank quería llorar, jodidamente estaba _llorando_ , viendo a su novio tan feliz. Se rió en lugar de eso. “Me alegro que te guste tanto.”

 

“Me malditamente encanta, cariño,” Gerard examinó la pieza de prenda, antes de mirar a Frank. “Por favor, dime que la conseguiste en oferta.”

 

Frank hizo una cara pequeña antes de sonreír de nuevo. “No fue tanto, yo no me preocuparia por eso,” Gerard solo negó con su cabeza, dobló la chaqueta y la puso en la bolsa. Él miró a Frank. “Esa cosa estaba en $175 la última vez, yo lo vi.”

 

“Esto demuestra lo mucho que te amo,” Frank sacó su lengua en forma de burla y Gerard frunció el ceño. “Mi regalo parece una mierda ahora.”

 

Frank sonrió “Lo dudo” él comenzó tirando del papel y Gerard sonrió al ver el entusiasmo en los ojos de su novio. Él estaba nervioso por uno de los artículos que estaban dentro del regalo.

 

Frank sacó una camisa negra de entre el papel y la agito para abrirla. Tres cosas cayeron en el suelo, pero Frank estaba ocupado viendo la camisa. Era una camisa de The Misfits con una calavera en el frente y las fechas del tour en la parte de atrás incluyendo el show donde él y Gerard habían ido hace algunos meses atrás. Frank dejó salir un jadeo al ver la camisa. Le dio vuelta y escaneo las palabras hasta encontrar su concierto. “Mierda, lo amo.”

 

Gerard sonrió, antes de apuntar hacia el piso. Frank se agacho y Gerard escucho la respiración de Frank elevarse, y él no estaba seguro si eso era humor o conmoción.

 

Frank volvió sosteniendo las tres cosas. Una de esas era una simple cejilla para su guitarra y la otra era una púa de guitarra de la banda Black Flag en una caja de plástico transparente. Era de edición limitada y Frank la amaba, pero—

 

“¿Un condón…?” preguntó Frank y después cayó en la cuenta. 

 

Gerard vió hacia abajo y se sonrojo. Él sabia que era una manera estupida de decirle a Frank que él quería coger con él. Pero parecía una opción más sencilla. Habían estado saliendo por bastante tiempo y las masturbadas ocasionales ya no eran realmente suficientes para Gerard.

 

Frank se quedó mirando el plástico redondo, leyendo en la parte del frente. Era una imagen de un cuello de guitarra y en letras blancas decía _Juega conmigo_.

 

Gerard pensó que le gustaría uno de los mejores.

 

“Yo-” Frank vio a Gerard y Gerard alcanzó a tomar un sorbo de su taza actuando normal. ¿Que maldita cosa más podía hacer? Él estaba tan nervioso, estaba sorprendido de que sus manos no estuvieran temblando. 

 

Las cejas de Frank se elevaron en su frente. “Tú quieres—como, tú realmente _quieres a_ , uh—” 

 

“Si,”

 

“Oh, mierda, uh,” Frank se pasó una mano por su cabello y Gerard hizo un gesto incómodo. Frank hizo contacto visual con Gerard del tipo donde se quedan mirando fijamente uno al otro por un tiempo.

 

“Esta va a ser mi primer vez, y—” comenzó Frank y Gerard hizo un sonido que lo interrumpió “¿No quieres que yo sea tú primera vez?” preguntó, su voz quebrándose al final. 

 

“No! Oh, Gee, yo no me refería a _eso_ , claro que quiero que lo seas; yo solo—” Frank se detuvo, suspiró. Gerard lo acercó a él, sollozando. “Inexperto, cariño, ¿Que si no soy lo suficientemente bueno, o algo?”

 

Gerard se acercó más a Frank y acunó su rostro entre ambas manos, besándolo tan suave, apenas. “Prometo que será excelente y yo gritare tu nombre al final,” susurro tembloroso cerca de los otros labios.

 

Frank cerró sus ojos ante eso, aspirando por su nariz oliendo a Gerard y solo a Gerard. “Mierda” dejó escapar, presionando su frente con la de su novio. Él puso una suave y reconfortante mano en su cuello; tocando con el pulgar la piel de allí.

 

Ellos se quedaron así por un minuto. “Gracias por la cejilla. Y por la— púa. Realmente me gustan,” Frank tartamudeo, su voz tranquila y aun con sus ojos cerrados. Luego, Gerard abrió los suyos, y un lado de su boca hizo un tic en la manera en que Frank apretaba su piel.

 

“De nada,” la voz de Gerard y Frank coincidieron, mismo tono y todo. Era una situación delicada en la que ambos se encontraban.

 

Frank lo jalo un poco, abriendo sus ojos y Gerard lo vio. Frank lo miró otra vez.

 

“No tenemos que hacerlo _ahora_ ,” dijo Gerard y Frank asintió lentamente “Yo realmente quiero hacerlo ahora, totalmente.”

 

Gerard jadeo, y después era su turno de asentir. “Nosotros realmente podemos, uhm, Mikey no va a pasar por aqui o algo—”

 

Frank lo beso y Gerard jodidamente amaba eso. No había mejor manera para callarlo que un beso. 

 

“No me importa si Mikey pasa. Yo quiero hacerlo contigo y yo tengo la intención de hacerlo,” Frank expresó y Gerard mordió su labio. Esto iba a pasar. “¿Mi cuarto?”

 

“Si”

 

Y con esa única palabra Gerard tiro de la mano de Frank y la cejilla cayó al piso junto con la púa y Frank se aseguró de agarrar bien el condón. No quería olvidado eso.

 

Ambos hicieron su camino hacia el segundo piso para llegar al cuarto de Gerard y en cuanto la puerta se cerró Gerard presionó la espalda de Frank en la misma.

 

“Oh, hey, hola,” Frank sonrió y Gerard sonrió de vuelta antes de bajar y besar su cuello. Él succiono un poco la piel también, y la forma en la que Frank se retorció dio a Gerard la confianza que necesitaba para continuar.

  
  


Gerard se hizo hacia atrás y comenzó a quitarse la camisa. Frank lo siguió. Luego fueron sus pantalones y los dos chicos iban con mucha rapidez. Boxers; Gerard bajó los suyos y la respiración de Frank aumentó ante la vista, aún así él llevó sus manos para deshacerse del suyo también.

 

Gerard llevó a Frank hacia a la cama, donde cayó de nuevo en ella, Frank encima de él. Ambos comenzaron con caricias que no eran tan inocentes y los dos estaban duros y listos para funcionar en menos de diez minutos.

 

¿Sabes cómo esto funciona, ¿cierto?" preguntó Frank, y Gerard asintió con su cabeza. "Busqué un poco de información y tenía que estar, como, preparado”

  
  


Frank entendió y mantuvo tres de sus dedos. “¿Tú quieres...?” Gerard abrió su boca y Frank los metió en la boca de él para cubrirlos y como sea estaba a gusto, pero _mierda_. Gerard estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en recorrer sobre las callosidades de Frank y entre sus dedos expertamente. Se veía malditamente _obsceno_  de esa manera.

 

Frank bajo sus dedos por el cuerpo de Gerard, antes de llegar a donde él quería. “Dime cuándo detenerme” y Gerard asintió. 

 

Frank comenzó y Gerard hizo una mueca ante el primer dedo, la sensación no era familiar. “Tratare con otro más,” y Frank lo hizo.

 

Gerard inmediatamente quería retroceder antes esa intrusión y él comenzó pero no lo detuvo. Frank notó eso. “¿Esta bien?”

 

“¿Se supone que tiene que arder?” preguntó Gerard. Frank vio a Gerard con incertidumbre y preocupado.  “Yo-yo no sé,” contestó honestamente. “¿Debería seguir?

 

“Sí” contestó Gerard y Frank movió sus dedos adentro y a fuera. Gerard paso su lengua por su labio superior, “Uhm. Es soportable. Creo que estoy listo para uno más” “¿Estás seguro?” “Mhm”

 

Así que, Frank presiono un tercer y último dedo dentro  y Gerard exhalo un corto aliento, relajándose. Él sabia que eso lo haria mas facil. 

 

Frank mantenia su movimiento de muñeca, moviendo los dedos un poco. Gerard vio hacia abajo en la mano de Frank y después gimió, todo repentino y perfecto.

 

Frank se detuvo, el sonido de golpeando hacia abajo y Gerard sacudió su cabeza. “Eso fue _bueno_ , ¿Que que hiciste?”

 

“No lo sé,” dijo Frank en voz baja y Gerard de nuevo empujó sus caderas hacia abajo, pero solo sintió un nudillo presionando contra él. Se movió una vez más, antes de aceptar que esa sensación se había ido por aquel momento. “¿Estás listo?” Gerard preguntó y Frank asintió. “Oh, estoy allí, bebé,” bromeo. “¿Qué tal tú? ¿Es suficiente?”

 

“Bien, creo que estoy bien,” contestó Gerard  y con eso Frank sacó sus dedos y tomo el condón. "Debería haber conseguido una fea, yo no quiero romper esta.”

  
  


Gerard se rió, “Vamos, cariño, te conseguiré otra,” con vacilación Frank rasgó el empaque y después se lo puso. “Bien, uh,”

 

“¿Bien?” preguntó Gerard y Frank solo asintió. Se alineó antes de estar encima de Gerard. Él vio a su novio de forma amorosa; inclinándose hacia abajo para besar sus labios rosas antes de finalmente empujar hacia adentro. 

 

Gerard abrió la boca, sus manos fueron hacia la cama para empujar hacia atrás, lejos, pero terminó empujándolo _hacia_  él y—

 

“Mierda, eso duele,” chillo Gerard, y se dejó caer sobre la cama y ser tomado, solo _tomado_ , porque él lo quería y sabia que sentiría mejor pronto. Y aprecio que el condón estuviera pre-lubricado o tendrían incluso más de un problema.

 

Frank llegó con un ritmo verdaderamente lento y Gerard estaba agradecido por ello . Pudo escuchar la temblorosa respiración de Frank y él solo pudo imaginar como se sentia el mas chico. “Lo siento, cariño” susurró Frank, pero no se detuvo. Gerard diría que se detuviera. 

 

Cuando las caderas de Frank tocaron las de Gerard, ellos dejaron salir sus respiraciones y Frank beso fuerte a Gerard antes de que sus caderas empujaran hacia atrás y volvió a entrar causando que Gerard jadeara fuertemente. 

 

“Frank," dijo, jalándolo hacia él. Había disminuido la mayor parte del dolor, y era agradable, y eso que _Frank_  estaba dentro de él, demonios.

 

Frank mantuvo su cuerpo en patrones constantes, gimiendo e inclinándose hacia abajo para besar el cuello de Gerard, rozando su nariz con la piel caliente.

 

Gerard echo una de sus manos en el cabello de Frank, tirando de el, presionándolo cerca de su cuello al mismo tiempo, y se sentía _tan bien_. 

 

Fue solo cuando Frank angulo sus caderas y continuó golpeando a ese ritmo, a eso Gerard gritó, “Oh, mierda, _si_ , Frankie,”

 

Los ojos de Frank se abrieron y él golpeó el mismo lugar, gimiendo y Gerard tenía su cabeza echada hacia atrás mientras gemía sin aliento. “No te detengas, porque...maldita sea— _allí_ ”

 

Frank no tenía la intención de detenerse y él siguió hasta que sintió que iba a explotar. 

 

Gerard se vino primero con un ronco gemido del nombre de Frank., apretando sus ojos fuerte  y unos rollos de sus caderas ayudo. Frank lo siguió no después de mucho tiempo y gimió entre el cuello de Gerard mientras lo hacia, su cuerpo latiendo después sintiendo que podría convulsionar, en realidad pero en una buena manera. 

 

Frank salió de forma lenta, cuidadosa del frágil cuerpo de su novio. Gerard siseo y mantuvo sus ojos cerrados. Frank se quitó el condón, atándolo al final y tirándolo en la basura de Gerard que estaba al lado de la cama.

 

Frank se dio vuelta y se dejó caer cerca de Gerard. Todo su cuerpo se sentía como líquido y Gerard se sentía cogido y _muy bien_.

 

“Te amo,” Gerard susurro al aire.   
  
Frank sonrió amplio al escuchar eso. Él tocó el hombro de Gerard y Gerard se volvió hacia él y fue recibido con los labios sobre los suyo. “Feliz navidad, cariño.”

 

Gerard sonrió contra los labios de Frank y dejó que sus piernas se entrelazaran. Él no quería que Frank lo dejara ahora o nunca. 

 

“Voy a usar esa chaqueta cada día, lo sabes,” informó Gerard.

 

“Y te verás realmente bien en ella,” dijo Frank. “Puedo decirlo ya, se te va a ver absolutamente impresionante en ti.”

 

Gerard sonrió por la enésima vez ese día, se acercó más al cuerpo de Frank, “¿Así que, lo haremos de nuevo esto, cierto?” pregunto, a lo que Frank asintió. “Definitivamente. Eres increible, solo quiero hacerte el amor una y otra vez o cogerte en este colchón”

 

Gerard apretó los muslos, juntos, apretados y estaba seguro que Frank lo sintió.”Esas son dos cosas muy diferentes” informo. Frank se humedeció los labios. “Lo sé,”

 

Gerard beso a Frank otra vez y él de alguna manera quería su café pero estaba muy lejos ahora. Frank masculló un _Te Amo_ * contra la boca de Gerard, poniendo su brazo alrededor de su esbelta cintura.

 

“Te amo, también,” dijo Gerard y luego sonrió, “Feliz navidad, hijo de puta”


End file.
